


Heads You Win, Tails I Lose

by jd4941



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd4941/pseuds/jd4941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU SB to EF. This is not a happy story at all. This will not end well for anyone. If that's what you're looking for don't bother reading. <br/>Regina resets the curse to find her happy ending. She ends up getting more than she bargained for. Some SQ but also Regina x male OC. It will ultimately be a story about healing. <br/>TW: rape, incest, violence, abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Character death (sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death (sorta)

**** I do not own OUaT nor its characters.****

**CHAPTER 1**

Regina paced from one end of the vault to the other. She had been going over this decision for the past few months. And although it was going to be hard, she knew it was the right one.

Her nervousness over what was about to happen made her stomach cramp. Her mouth watered and she swallowed repeatedly to keep the sickness at bay. She was breathing deeply through her nose and out through her mouth to try and help calm the churning inside. It was now or never.   She had already triple checked her knapsack and she'd secured it tightly on her back.  She opened the box she held in her hand. And pushed the trigger.

“Regina?! Regina are you doing down here?” Emma knew she had seen Regina head this way. She had wanted to talk to her. And also ensure that she wasn’t ‘up to something’ as Henry liked to put it.

She had followed her into her vault after trailing her around trying to get a read on her. It had been months since she’d seen her really. She’d been busy the past few months getting the town back in order and hadn’t wanted to concern herself with the woman who had raised her son. The son she had finally gotten back.

“Miss Swan?” Regina asked as hand remained pressed on trigger. She looked back and forth between it and Emma, “What in the hell are you doing here?” She put the box aside and strode toward her not waiting for a response. “You have to leave! Now! Get to Henry!”

“What the hell are you up to Regina?” Emma was angry. She’d already been dealing with the grief that was involved with getting the town settled down now that Cora was gone. Henry was still barely talking to her after finding out that she’d lied about Neal. And now this! She was not going to be putting up with any of Regina’s bull. Now or ever.

A loud clapping sound was heard overhead. Then the earth began to move. Literally right underneath their feet. Then everything went dark.

RQ

Regina opened her eyes and stared ahead of her. She was lying in total darkness. She pushed the hair that hung over her shoulder out of her face. Then she continued to run her hands through her hair. Her now long and curly hair. She raised herself up on her elbows and looked down at the strands she held in her hand that fell to her waist.

The sound of soft snoring drew her eyes to the other side of the bed. She openly gaped at the sight of a 14 year old Snow White lying beside her.

For a moment she was too stunned to think. Then her mind began to catch up. She had done it! It had worked!  She sat up and took in the room around her. Or what she could make out of it from the light of the fireplace. She was back in the castle.

She pulled her knapsack off her back and went through it quickly.  Everything was there!  She began to laugh to herself softly. Then the laughter got louder. She was back. She’d reset time. She was back to the night she’d begun to embrace the darkness within. The night she’d finally began to think of the curse as her way out.

She looked around in awe. Everything was just as she’d remembered. Suddenly her eyes bulged and she gasped aloud. She jumped out of bed and made her way to the closets that hung just inside the bathroom. She grabbed a bag and began to frantically shove things inside of it. She was filling up the bag with the odd thing here and there when she heard it.

“What in the hell did you do?” a voice growled from behind her.


	2. Where It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape

**CHAPTER 2**

Regina turned and started a little when she realized Emma was close behind her. She looked at her up and down with a confused expression upon her face. “Miss Swan? What are you doing here?”

Emma looked closely at Regina. Her hair had grown at least 3 feet and now hung down to her waist in unruly curls. She was dressed in a sheer white nightgown. She was also about 10 years younger.

She looked all around her in utter confusion. They were in some sort of bathroom. There were two bathtubs side by side in front of 2 huge fireplaces that were big enough to walk into. Both were lit and gave off tons of light for her to see around her.

Along one wall were rows of clothes. And along the other were 2 wash basins with water pitchers inside of them. They were separated by a large vanity that sat in the middle. There was also what appeared to be a wooden toilet in the corner.

Emma had no idea where they were or what the hell had gone on but she knew they needed to get out of there now. She needed to get back her family. She leaned into Regina’s face, “I could ask you the same question. In fact, I am asking you the same question. What are we doing here Regina?” she growled through her teeth.

Regina shook her head trying to figure this out herself. Then she heard the door opening in the main room. Her eyes widened and she let out another gasp as she shrunk back praying that she was wrong about what was about to happen. She took the bag she had been packing and hid it behind the clothes that were hanging down.

Leopold strolled into the room carrying a goblet of honey mead. His eyes were glassy and he was already wobbling. His grin was lopsided as he leered at Regina. “What are you doing my darling?” He walked over to her and wrapped his massive arm around her tiny waist pulling her into his bulk. She could feel his erection through the thin long sleep shirt he wore and the nightgown she was still wearing.

His lips clamped onto hers before she had a chance to say anything. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she gave an involuntary shudder. She could smell and taste his fetid breath.

When he released her mouth she heaved out, “Nothing my King. I’m just not feeling very well. I’m in a lot of pain,” she hoped this would be one of the rare times he’d pretended to care. But as his face darkened and his eyes narrowed she knew this wasn’t going to be one of those nights.

He slapped her across the face hard which caused her to reel unsteadily on her feet. Then he backhanded her which caused her to fall to the ground. She covered her cheek with her hand trying to cool the sting from his blows. He grabbed a handful of her hair twisting it around his arm as he pulled from the scalp.

She cried out from the pain. She brought her hand up to her mouth and bit down on it to keep quiet.

“Who is he?!?!??” he bellowed as he continued to tug at her hair. Tears escaped her eyes but she knew better than to let them fall. “Who is this man you’ve given your affections to?!? TELL ME!!!”

“No one my king. There’s no one but you. I swear it,” Regina cried out as she held onto his hand trying to lessen the pain radiating throughout her head.

He released the hold on her hair as he gulped at his mead. He considered her over the rim of the goblet before downing the remaining liquid.

Regina was knelt down on the floor leaning on her arms. She was breathing heavily as she awaited what she knew came next. Emma stood in the corner stunned at the scene taking place before her.

He pulled his sleep shirt over his head exposing himself fully to her. “I am your King and your husband. And you will honor me. Or you will die. The choice is yours,” he grabbed her leg and pulled her into a supine position. He reached down to the neckline of her gown and ripped it down the middle exposing her body. He stood over her breathing heavily and stroking himself. Then he lowered himself on top of her.

Regina raised her forearms up trying to avoid as much bodily contact with him as possible. The tears slid from her eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from him. Her chest heaved with her labored breathing as her fingers closed into tight fists. She conjured up an image of her and Daniel as she prayed for it to end quickly.

Before becoming the Evil Queen she had sworn she’d never be in this position ever again. Now she was here and cursing time for once again forcing misery upon her.

Leopold wrenched her legs apart as he entered her in one quick move. He began to thrust in and out of her in fast jerking movements while breathing heavily in tainted grunts.

Emma stood in the corner still in a state of shock. Her world had literally been rocked already tonight.

She was staring at a young version of Regina. And what appeared to be her grandfather King Leopold. As his body fell onto Regina, her stupor was broken and she walked forward. “Hey!” she yelled as she reached out and grabbed at his shoulder intending to pull him away. Her eyes bulged and she gasped as her hand went right through him. She raised her hand and stared at it trying to figure out what was going on.

Regina’s whimpering and soft muted cries pulled her attention back to what was happening in front of her. Emma stepped back and made a grab for the pitcher inside the basin. Her hand went right through that too.

Now Emma was scared. She began to choke up but willed her tears away. She looked on helplessly as Leopold continued his assault. She turned away as her stomach began to heave. She fell against the wall and slid down it to the floor. Her eyes were shut tight but that didn’t stop the tears from flooding down her face. Her hands were pressed tightly against her ears trying to block out what was happening in front of her. This was an echo of nightmares from childhood that she never wanted to confront ever again. Except this was happening. By her own grandfather, no less.

Leopold finished with a loud grunt. His body convulsed above Regina’s as he continued breathing heavily on top of her. Once his breathing began to return to normal he rolled off of her. He rose and began to pull his sleep shirt back down over his body. “Your being unfaithful to me is the same as you being unfaithful to the crown. Remember that the next time you spend time alone in the company of another.” He strode from the room and slammed the outer door.

Regina lay breathing heavily with her eyes squeezed shut. She sat up slowly wincing as her body protested. She wiped angrily at the tears falling down her face as she pulled down the hem of her nightgown and held the torn pieces together. She pushed her hair out of her face as she rose and made her way unsteadily over to the closet. She grabbed her robe and put it on before going over to her vanity and almost falling down on the bench.

There was a knock at the door and a maid entered followed by three guards. Regina thanked the heavens that they had been well trained by the Queen. They knew that as soon as the King came into her room she would need a bath shortly after. They knew to immediately heat up the water so that she didn’t have to sit around waiting once he was gone.

The maid got the bath ready while the guards emptied the steaming hot water alternated with some cooler kettles into the tub. The maid tested the water before adding the oils that were the Queen’s favorites. “Will there be anything else Your Majesty?” When Regina shook her head, the maid curtsied and quickly made her way out of her chambers.

Emma watched silently as Regina disrobed. “Why didn’t you just fireball him?” she asked quietly as she watched her lower herself into the water with a slight wince.

Regina glared at her before reaching for the soap and sponge. She used the sponge to wet the top of her head. “Because if I had he would’ve had me thrown into the dungeons and executed me. I can only fight off so many of the guards before my magic gives out. Getting here already took up most of it. And I did not come all this way to end up dead in less than 5 minutes.”

“Well I didn’t come here willingly at all. Just send me back home and you can go back to doing whatever you’re planning on doing. At this point I’m so tired of all of this garbage I don’t even care what that is.”

Regina squirted a large dollop of shampoo into her hand. She rubbed it into her scalp while contemplating her next words. “There is no ‘home’ to go back to.”

Emma’s throat choked up once again and she stared at Regina in shock. She shook her head as her mind refused to process through the information she’d been given.

“There is no back. The timeline has been reset,” Regina clarified never taking her eyes off of Emma the entire time.


	3. The Great Escape

**CHAPTER 3**

_“There is no back. The timeline has been reset,” Regina clarified never taking her eyes off of Emma the entire time._

Emma lifted herself from the ground and strode over to where Regina sat in the bath. “What in the hell are you talking about?”

“I thought it was perfectly clear dear. Do try and keep up,” Regina began to soap up her body.

Emma slapped at the water but it didn’t move. She stared at it momentarily before shaking her head and moving on. “You’ve got to be joking. I have to get back home. I have to get to Henry.”

“There is no more Henry,” Regina’s voice had lowered and she closed her eyes temporarily as she allowed that to wash over her. She was surprised that there wasn’t more of an impact. She had put off using the trigger for more than a year since this mess with Miss Swan had begun even though she’d been tempted to do so repeatedly. It was only now that she had found the strength to go through with it.

She had needed to regain control of herself. And it had taken her a long time to come to grips with the fact that Henry just wasn’t her son anymore. In essence, she felt like her Henry had died and in his place he’d left a stranger. Someone that she really didn’t even want to know.

She’d played their games by their rules for months. She’d bent over backwards catering to any and every one of Emma and Henry’s needs, whims, or wants. She went to therapy that was forced on her by Emma. She’d stopped using magic because Henry asked her to. Until it came time that he wanted her to use it to bring Emma back to him.

It was while she was convalescing after inhaling the death curse she realized that’s all she was to him now. Someone who was useful when he needed her but invisible when he didn’t. Or worse. A whipping post for the mean and hateful things she never wanted to believe him capable of saying before yet that seemed to slip so easily from his mouth now. And the times in-between were made up of her groveling for any scrap of affection or attention he was willing to offer her.

Her son was dead. As far as she was concerned he’d died the day Snow gave him that damned book. It had taken her a long time to make peace with that. And now she had. Now she was ready to move on with her life. And that meant getting far the hell away from Storybrooke.

She had been willing to submit to them in order to keep the peace because she’d been flooded with guilt and remorse over the curse. But Snow murdering her Mother was the last straw. She had once been a Queen and her Mother had trained her not to grovel for anything from anyone. It was the only time in her life she’d ever been thankful for her Mother’s teaching.

“What did you do?!?” Emma screamed. This couldn’t be happening. She had to be lying. There had to be a way. Henry needed her. She’d only just found her way back to him.

Regina was careful with her scalp as it was still tender from Leopold’s attack on her hair. She submerged herself in the bathwater as she worked her fingers through her hair to rid it of the shampoo. Then she sat up and made sure she’d gotten all of the soap off of her skin. She began to climb out of the tub when Emma came roaring into her face.

“Fix this! And I mean right this minute or so help me I’ll - ,” Emma’s voice broke as a sob fought its way out. “He’s my son,” again she repeated as tears formed in her eyes. She pressed her fingers to her mouth as she fought to regain control of herself. “You will fix this. NOW!” she roared at Regina.

She was pissed. And hurt. She’d followed Regina at Henry’s urging. He told her that she was up to something. And he’d been right.

The kid had been right about almost everything. There was a curse on the town. Regina was the Evil Queen and she was the Savior. Her parents were Prince Charming and Snow White.

And she’d only just found them. She was trying to be the Savior and princess that they wanted. She was trying to make everyone happy. She’d found her home and family and she didn’t want to lose them. And now Regina was standing here telling her that it was all just gone. She couldn’t abide by that. “Regina take it back. Right now take it back. You have to fix this.”

Regina stepped out of the tub. She dried herself off then walked over to the closet and got dressed. She took out the bag she’d been packing once more and went back to filling it, “No,” was the only response she gave.

Emma became irate. She began screaming at the top of her lungs not caring who could or couldn’t see or hear her, “Henry was right! He was right about you! You’re just evil! This is why I wouldn’t let you see him anymore!”

Regina stopped packing her bags. She turned and looked at Emma head on. “Goodbye Emma,” she said softly as she flung her fingers in Emma’s direction.

The next thing Emma knew, she was falling through the air with the ground coming up fast and hard. She was sure this was the end. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. She raised her arms to her head trying to shield herself as much as possible. The fabled life passing before your eyes at your death never happened for her. Instead she landed on the ground hard.

She lay there wondering why she wasn’t dead. She knew she was alive because she still felt that unbelievable rage and sorrow sweeping throughout her system from when Regina first told her everything was gone. Her body was practically vibrating from it.

She realized nothing was going to get done with her lying on the ground. So she began to assess the damage. The entire backside of her body was throbbing. She hurt which was a good thing. It meant she was still living. And nothing seemed to be broken. She felt as if she’d just flown out of a window. But she’d live.

She slowly began to move around. Then she slowly stood. She clutched at her aching head. She’d be feeling that for days.

She dusted herself off as she took stock of where she was. She was outside the castle. There were guards posted around but they seemed pretty lackadaisical. “Hey,” she called out to the one nearest to her. He appeared to look right through her. She sighed and went in search of Regina.

She needed to get back to Henry. She’d already lost the first 10 years of his life. She’d offer Regina anything. Even more visitation if it would get her to send her back home.

She came to a door leading into the castle. She wasn’t sure where it went from there but she had to try it. She reached for the handle but again her hand just went right through it. She let out a growl of frustration. Then she decided to try just walking through.

That seemed to work just fine. She looked around the room. She was in the kitchen. Apparently she was invisible and the only person who could see or hear her was the Evil Queen who’d brought her here against her will to begin with. This was going to be lovely, she thought as she went in search of her.

She found a staircase and began to climb. She figured she’d fallen at least 5 stories out the window. How in the hell tall were castles anyway? She had just made it to the last floor when she saw Regina creeping along the hall. She was looking all around her as if she was expecting someone to pop up at any second.

Emma snuck behind her as quietly as she could, “What are you up to now?!?!”

Regina yelped and jumped a little. Emma gave a satisfied smirk before crossing her arms. Regina shook her head and took a deep breath collecting herself, “Don’t you have somewhere to be Miss Swan?”

“Since you destroyed the timeline then apparently not. Now are you going to fix it or not?”

Regina rolled her eyes and kept walking. She came to a door and stood there with a petrified look on her face. Then she took a deep breath and walked inside. Emma could see the apparent relief on her face. It was another bedroom. There was a figure sleeping and snoring loudly, “Father?” Regina called softly. She entered the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She shook his shoulder gently, “Father, wake up. We have to go.”

“Father?” Emma questioned. She searched through her memory for what she could about Regina’s father. She had that creepy crypt back home that was made out to him. But she knew his body wasn’t inside of it. That meant he was dead before the curse.

“Regina?” said a male voice thick with sleep. “What’s going on?”

“We’re leaving Father. We have to go. Now while we still have a chance,” Regina lit a candle and began to toss clothes at her Father. She grabbed another bag and began to fill it with random items.

Her father blinked and rubbed his eyes. He began to dutifully put on his clothes but he continued to wear a dazed expression. “Where are we going?”

“Anywhere that’s far away from here. Hurry Father,” Regina instructed.

Her father began to dress faster. Regina took a few minutes to drink in the sight of him again. This was the reason for the resetting of the timeline to this point. She needed to come back to a time before her Mother kidnapped him and took him away from her. And long before the Evil Queen business. She wasn’t going to make the same mistakes twice.

Her Father gathered a few things and shoved them into the bag that Regina had left opened on the bed. He paused midway through and looked over at his daughter, “Are you sure? Leopold - .”

Regina shook her head and interrupted before he could finish that thought aloud, “I don’t care about Leopold. But if we don’t get out of here now we won’t ever be able to.”

Henry nodded and resumed his packing. When he was through he looked to his daughter, “I’m ready.”

Regina opened the door and peeked out. Then she walked into the hallway. Henry followed her lead.

She held a finger to her lips conveying to her Father that they must keep quiet. He nodded his understanding. They resumed creeping along the hallways. They made their way down to the massive kitchen. Regina began to put some things together for them to eat during their travels. Her father stood guard at the door ushering her to hurry.

When they were ready Regina once again took up the lead. She stood at the door and held up her hands. She began to mumble softly. Emma heard what to her, sounded like a spell.

Then they heard metal clanging against metal. Regina motioned for her Father to follow as they made their way outside. Emma looked around. All of the guards who’d been sitting around doing nothing were now all passed out on the ground.

Her Father looked around them alarmed, “witchcraft! Regina we must get away!”

Regina ran her hand up and down her Father’s arm trying to soothe them. “It’s not witchcraft. I have magic, Father.”

Henry looked alarmed, “like your Mother?”

Regina grimaced, “Not quite. I don’t use it for the same purposes. But yes, it is magic nonetheless. Come on. We must hurry.”

“Why don’t you tell him the truth, you liar,” Emma taunted as she kept pace with Regina. “You are just like your Mother.”

Regina and Henry Sr. quickly made their way to the stables. Regina continued ignoring Emma the entire way. “Get your horse tacked up quickly Father. We don’t have any time to waste.”

Regina strode over to where her beloved Rocinante stood. She drank in the sight of him with a huge grin on her face. She reached out to stroke his head. Rocinante gave a low nicker. Regina smiled at him, “Hello there old friend.” Rocinante nuzzled her. He was obviously glad to see her as well.

In this timeline Leopold had forbidden Regina to go riding or use of the kitchens. He felt it took away from the time she should be taking care of his daughter.

Regina threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She had a light sheen of tears running down her face. “I’ve missed you so,” she told him as she led him out of the stall. She began to get him tacked up.

After she and her Father secured their belongings Regina was waiting for her Father to catch up. It had been a while since he’d done much of anything. She stared at him while absently stroking Rocinante wondering when he’d gotten so old. She remembered him chasing her around in the gardens while she giggled and ran. She’d thought he was as big as a giant back then. Now he seemed so old and frail.

“Father we have to find a safe place. Do you know of any?”

Her Father paused as he’d only just gotten the saddle atop the steed. “My Father’s Kingdom. We can go there. They’re our family.”

Regina nodded. Her Father had told her plenty of stories about his homeland. But they had never been to visit. Cora had never forgiven her Grandfather. He’d laughed at her for being nothing but a Miller’s daughter. After she’d made the Kingdom rich by spinning 3 roomfuls of straw into gold, she’d made sure that Henry had built her a home far, far away from anything that reminded her of her past station in life. She’d eventually had the last laugh. Cora usually always did.

Regina ran through a mental checklist of everything they would need for their new life. “Father, I’ve forgotten something. I’ll be right back. You stay here,” when her father nodded Regina ran off to her garden. She stopped underneath her apple tree.

Emma stared at the replica of the tree that Regina had in her backyard. She watched as Regina once again called up her magic and the tree began to get smaller and smaller. Right in front of her eyes it became nothing but a sapling.

Regina conjured up a burlap sack and put the tree inside of it. She quickly made her way back into the stables. She began to attach the sapling to the saddle.

Emma stood in front of Regina next to the horse. The horse began to sniff at her. Emma gasped and took a step back. She and animals weren’t the best of friends.

Regina got onto her horse and watched as her father mounted his. They began to make their way out of the stable. Regina seemed to be in deep contemplation.

Emma jumped in front of the horse causing it to stop. Regina’s head snapped up, “Regina, I’m giving you this one last chance. I’m begging you. If you care anything about Henry at all. Please, just let me go back there. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll even leave town if that’s what you want. But please,” Emma’s voice broke. She wiped a frustrated hand across her face, “I can’t lose my son again.”

Regina shook her head and pulled at Rocinante’s reins causing him to sidestep Emma. She kept going until she reached the front of the castle. Then she stopped Rocinanate. She began to break down the barrier that her Mother had put up.

Cora never trusted her. Or anyone else for that matter. So she had put a barrier in place that would prevent Regina from ever leaving the castle grounds unless she was in the presence of herself or Leopold. Suffice it to say, Regina had spent the past 4 years trapped inside this hellhole.

Emma ran after her. She had to do whatever she could to fix this. She couldn’t be stuck here while her son was - . She didn’t even want to finish that thought. “Regina! Regina please!!” She grabbed ahold of the bridle.

Rocinanate’s ears began to twitch. Regina just stared at Emma. She had no idea how or why she was still there. With the timeline reset she had been sure that Emma would disappear along with everything else. Apparently not. She didn’t bother trying to explain to her at all. She knew it was useless. “I’d suggest you move Miss Swan. If not, he will trample you.”

“Huh?” Her Father asked as he continued looking around him as if he was waiting for the cavalry to file out and run them down. “Who are you talking to?”

“No one Father,” Regina looked behind her. And wished she hadn’t. When she did she got a full view of the castle. For the first time since arriving and putting her plan into action she began to falter. Her brow creased as she went into deep contemplation. “I’m worried about Snow. Maybe we should bring her with us.”

“Snow? Regina if they find us they’re going to chop off both of our heads. Snow is with her Father. She’ll be fine.”

Emma had been trying to steady herself. She could tell that Regina wouldn’t listen to anything she had to say. But this she could definitely do something about. She wiped her face and strode as close to her as she could. “If you go near my Mother I swear that you will never find a safe place on this earth. You stay the hell away from her. And any other part of my family. Because I will fix this with or without you. And I swear on everything that is holy that I will end you.”

Regina rolled her eyes but other than that didn’t even bother to try and respond. “I suppose you’re right,” she finally gave in quietly. But her face still remained clouded with her worry.

Snow was now 14 winters past. She’d seen the way Leopold looked at his pubescent daughter. And it made her slightly queasy.

She sighed and rode over to her Father. “I can get us out of here. But I have used massive amounts of magic. And once we get out I will need to rest for a long time. Promise me that if they get to us before I wake that you will leave no matter what.” When her Father began to protest she shook her head. She placed her hand upon his cheek and gazed at him lovingly, “You must promise me Father. I will be fine either way. But if I have to worry about you then I won’t be. Swear to me that you will stay safe.”

Her Father’s eyes glistened with tears. But he nodded nonetheless.

“When I poof us out of here the spell holding this place down will fall. And I can only poof us to somewhere I can see. I’ll try to get us as far away as I can.”

Henry nodded.

Regina smiled back at her Father. She gave one last frown behind her as she looked up at the castle.

Emma watched as Regina grabbed ahold of her Father and the reins in his hands. Then they poofed away.

The familiar purple cloud rose from the ground. Then there was nothing more.

Emma fell to the ground as a sob tore its way free from deep inside her. She screamed aloud and dropped all the way to the ground. Then all was black.

RQ

Regina and her Father appeared at the stables of their old family home. As Henry looked around in amazement Rocinante let out a shrill cry. Henry hurried off his horse as Regina slipped off of Rocinante. Thankfully he managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

He shook her gently calling her name. “Regina! Regina!”

He looked around in fear. She let out a small cry but otherwise she seemed to be asleep. Thankfully she had prepared him for that. Otherwise his heart would’ve given out.

The old homestead had been shut down when they moved into the castle. There wasn’t a soul around. Henry wasn’t sure it was safe for them to be inside the house anyway. So instead he slowly brought Regina to a backroom that had been used for the help. They would spend the night there.

He put her down then went out to fetch the horses. He took off their gear and began to brush them down. Thankfully there were some leftover hay bales in the barn. And it had been kept up well.

Henry brushed the horses down then made sure they had food and water. Then he made his way back to where Regina lay. He ate a quick meal from the pack that Regina had packed. Then he made himself a pallet on the floor. He fell into an exhausted sleep.


	4. The Here and Now

**CHAPTER 4**

Emma had no idea how long she had been out. But when she awoke the sun was pouring down on her.

She rose and brushed herself off as she watched people stepping through and around her. She tried ducking out of their way but she wasn’t always fast enough. It didn’t hurt her but it did leave a creepy sensation that made her shudder.

She made her way into the castle cursing Regina the entire way. She went in search of her Mother to ensure she wasn’t hurt. She swore if she ever got the chance to get her hands on Regina again she’d beat her to a bloody pulp.

She made a plan as she strode up to the rooms she remembered. She’d make sure her Mother was okay. Then she’d call upon Rumplestiltskin. He was the only other person she knew there that had magic. She’d make whatever deal she had to in order for him to send her back home to her son.

She was walking through the halls when she heard a small cry. She followed it to find her Mother standing with Leopold and one of the guards.

“She left with two horses and her Father, my King. But we will find her,” a guard was telling him.

“Yes, yes,” Leopold waved him away. He tightened his arm around his daughter. “There, there Snow. We shall find your Mother.”

“But why did she leave me? Father, I don’t understand. I thought she loved us. How could she do this?” Snow’s eyes were filled with tears.

Emma was stunned by how small and young her Mother looked. She wasn’t exactly sure how old she was and even now her Mother was still petite. But here she really was quite small. She wasn’t much bigger than Henry.

“It doesn’t matter my darling. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” Leopold rubbed his daughter’s back while making soft cooing noises to her.

XX

Emma stayed close to her Mother the remainder of the day. It wasn’t until later as the King became engrossed in some work that Snow made her way up to the room that Emma remembered as Regina’s.

Snow was still crying. She walked inside and looked around. She turned things over all over making it obvious she had no idea what she was looking for. She got to the bathroom where Regina’s dresses hung.

Snow grabbed ahold of one of the arms as a sob broke free. “Mother,” she pleaded while her tears continued to flood down her face. “Mother, please come back to me.”

Snow fell to the ground taking some of the dresses with her. “Please Mother,” she cried out. She continued to cry until sheer exhaustion took ahold of her.

Emma watched her with her brow furrowed in confusion. She thought that Snow and Regina hated one another. What in the hell was going on??!??

She slid down to the floor beside her Mother. She reached out a hand to her as she continued to cry even in her sleep. She lay beside her.

She had never been a Mama’s girl. She’d never had one to be attached to. But now those old feelings of missing a Mother she didn’t even know came up and almost suffocated her. She began to cry for her losses. Henry, her parents, her home, her life. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

RQ

It was the next morning before Regina regained consciousness. She woke up on a soft cough. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to take in her surroundings.

She jumped when she saw her Father smiling and coming toward her. She scurried away as he came closer. He grabbed ahold of her hand grinning away at her.

“You’re finally awake my dear.”

Regina shook her head as the day came flooding back at her.

They were no longer in Storybrooke. And her Father was alive. She gave him a small smile as she raised her hand to his cheek and began to stroke it lovingly, “Father? It’s really you!”

Her Father laughed, “Of course my dear. I’d never leave your side,” he told her in a low voice. “I’m glad you’re finally back among us living.”

Regina gave him a side glance as she began to laugh along with him. She’d done it! She’d reset the timeline.

Her jubilation ended as she looked around them and recognition of where they were hit her. This was where she and Daniel would spend a lot of their time together.

Regina had wanted to go even farther back to a time when he had been alive. But she had only learned magic after she’d married Leopold.

She was glad she’d thought to put a proviso inside the curse. She never trusted the imp. And with good reason. He was nothing short of a devil, forked tongue and all.

She had never gotten her happy ending. Sure she’d been satisfied for a while there with Henry. But he had become her nightmare as much as he had once been her joy.

After she’d saved Emma and Snow by inhaling the curse they’d just taken off without another look back. Rumple had laughed at her and said, “Maybe one day you’ll even get invited to dinner,” before he took off again.

She’d only barely managed to poof herself to her bed before passing out. When she awoke she knew this was the end for her.

She’d made one more effort to reach out to Henry. But the boy was still so cold to her. She’d taken the hint. And given him what he wanted.

Now she was back here to right her wrongs. She should’ve never cast the curse. It had brought her nothing more than misery that was only sometimes dotted with bits of what she called happiness. Or as much as she was capable of ever having.

But this, this was for her. Queen Regina and the Evil Queen were no more. Now she was only Regina. The daughter of a lowly prince who would never see the throne. But it was enough for her.

Her Father gathered some food for her. They shared a quick meal as he filled her in on what was going on as far as he knew. Which was basically nothing.

No one had come storming down their home. But he still advised her that they should move as soon as she was able.

Regina nodded her head as she ate. It was only a small meal of bread and some roasted meat but for her famished belly it was a feast.

She had warred with herself over resetting the timeline knowing what it would mean for Henry for a long time. In that time, she’d worried herself sick. She hadn’t been able to eat or sleep much. Now that the decision was made she was going to grab the opportunity with both hands.

Her Father ran to ready the horses as she packed up and gathered their things. She wandered into her childhood home to see if there were any treasures she wanted to bring along with her. All she saw were dust covered items that held no value to her at all. She went back out just as her Father walked up with the horses.

She greeted Rocinanate and gave him one of the apples she’d filched before she’d shrunk her tree. She tossed one to her Father who fed it to his horse. Then she climbed up.

She looked back at her Father to make sure he had also. Then together the two of them made their way to her Father’s Kingdom and whatever adventures were headed their way.


	5. A New Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape Scene

******TW: Brutal Rape******

**CHAPTER 5**

Regina had never felt so alive. It had been so long since she’d been riding. She’d missed it. The wind blowing through her hair, the sun on her face. For the first time in a long time, she felt free.

The first town that she and her Father came to she gave him some gold coins she had taken from the treasury before they left and had him get them a carriage and more horses. She went to the markets in search of provisions that they would need for the road. He was the man so it was his responsibility to take care of these things. Also she wanted to stay out of sight as much as possible. Leopold tended to have spies and eyes all around.

She would’ve loved to just poof them there and be done with it. But since she’d never been to her Father’s Kingdom before it would’ve been more dangerous to try. So she settled for the weeks’ long journey they had ahead of them.

It was while she was wandering the streets waiting for her Father’s return that she heard the most angelic of voices. It was calling to her from a narrow side street.

As she followed it, she noticed she’d wandered into a seedy part of town. But she couldn’t get that voice out of her head. There was so much feeling vibrating from within. Sadness, loneliness, but also hope. She had to find where it came from.

She came out next to the market’s food stands. There she saw a young boy not much more than 6 singing. A big smile grew on her face as she took in the dirty sandy haired boy and his torn clothing. He was performing for alms. He had a hat thrown on the ground for passersby to toss him whatever coins they had leftover.

Her breath hitched as she took all of him in. The boy was small but because of the obvious malnutrition she guessed he was a bit older than what he looked. He was nothing more than skin and bones. But the glow emanating from him as he sang made Regina’s heart dance.

She was standing and watching when a man who had his face twisted into a scowl came out of his shop. He tossed a bucket of water on the boy. “Get the hell out of here you mangy street rat. We don’t want your kind here.”

The boy stood gasping but he quickly wiped his face down with his hand. He bent to gather his things. Regina ran to the boy to help him. “He was doing nothing wrong. He was merely making your customers happy by giving them a beautiful song,” the boy smiled at her as she handed him his hat. She took out some coins of her own and added to the collection.

“Do you live around here dear?” The boy smiled and shook his head. He gestured around as if to say wherever.

“He’s nothing but a mangy street rat. His people are all Mogwai. Nasty little gremlins. He sings and yet he can’t even talk.”

“Who looks after him?” Regina was alarmed. She’d made sure there were no homeless children or adults in her town.

“I told you. No one. He sleeps in a box back there.”

Regina’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t let this stand. “Then he’s coming with us.” She turned to him, “Would you like that? To come with me?”

The boy smiled and grabbed ahold of her hand. She began to walk them back towards the front of the markets. Regina smiled back at him and led the way back to the main streets.

She reunited with her father who explained the horses were at the town stable for the night. He’d gotten them a room and made sure it had 2 beds. Regina explained about their new passenger. She told him that from now on he was going to be staying with them.

She had her Father take him to get some suitable clothing while she finished her shopping.   They met back at the inn where a bath was set up for Regina. Then her Father would help the little boy while Regina put together some dinner for the three of them.

She finished her bath quickly so that her Father would have plenty of time with the young boy. She hoped he didn’t have lice. She remembered when Henry had come home with it from school. It was awful. She was tempted to just set the furniture outside and set it on fire as opposed to all of the cleaning it involved.

Their new companion came back from the bath rooms with a huge smile on his face and completely bare. Now that he was cleaned up Regina could get a really good look at his face. He was adorable. He had light sandy colored hair, huge brown eyes, and a wide open smile. Her father followed behind him looking decidedly more weary.

“Hello handsome,” she held out her arms and he ran right into them. He wasn’t afraid of affection. That was a good sign. She patted his bare tush. He also wasn’t shy in anyway. She chuckled as he grinned up at her unashamed.

She brought him over to the bigger bed. She and he would share the large bed while her Father took the cot. She helped him into a sleepshirt she’d bought for him. And showed him the new clothes her father had helped him pick out earlier that were going to be for the day.

“Now, we need to know what to call you.”

He nodded and looked around. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote in a messy childish scrawl. Gizmo.

Regina’s eyebrows raised as she showed her Father the paper. Her Father just sat down heavily on his bed. “Are you sure this is a good idea Regina?”

“I can’t leave him here to fend for himself. Anyway we have plenty to share,” Regina began to set out dinner for the three of them.

Gizmo ate everything on his plate. When he was done Regina gave him the rest she’d been saving for breakfast in the morning. She was glad he had a huge appetite. He needed to fatten up. They’d deal with the lack of etiquette later.

It was late and they needed to be up early to continue on their journey. They still had at least a week’s worth of riding before coming to her Grandfather’s Kingdom.

Regina crawled in bed with Gizmo. She told her Father goodnight as he climbed into his bed. She turned out the light but they could still see plenty with the fireplace roaring away.

Then Gizmo began to sing. She swore the child had an angel’s voice. He sounded like pure heaven pouring into your ears. Despite the early night Regina fell asleep quite fast.

XO

Emma had taken to following her Mother around. She was usually in Regina’s rooms. She came to learn a lot of new things about the woman she’d never known.

It seemed the feud between she and Snow had started sometime later. Because this Snow wanted nothing more than for her Mother to come back for her.

Emma felt bad. She’d told Regina to stay the hell away. And now her Mother was missing her something awful. Emma more than anyone knew what missing their Mother felt like.

She’d watched as Snow prayed repeatedly to the faeries to bring her back to her. Emma snorted. Her prayers had always gone on unanswered.

She missed her son. Her battery on her phone was running low and she didn’t want to drain it completely. She really should’ve gotten some prints made that she could keep around with her in her wallet. She was only just starting to get to know the boy. But she knew no matter what he was hers.   And she would do anything to get back to him.

She was thinking of calling on Rumplestiltskin. She didn’t know if it was click your heels 3 times or call his name 3 times and then he would come but she knew she had to try. This wasn’t over. It couldn’t be the end. She never even told him goodbye. She’d only told him that she was going to be right back after she’d talked with Regina.

Her hands tightened into fists at the thought of Regina turning her into a liar. She was done with all this savior and fairy tale crap. As soon as she got back home she was going to grab her son and leave. Permanently. Her parents were welcome to come along but that was up to them.

Snow was still asleep under the pile of Regina’s dresses that she’d developed a habit of cocooning herself in when the door to the room opened up. “Snow,” a deep voice bellowed. From here it sounded really slurred.

Snow rolled over with a yawn. Then she rose to her feet. “Coming Father.”

Emma followed Snow into the next room. Her father stood there in a sleep shirt. Emma’s pulse began to quicken. Her heartrate and breathing sped up. He was leering down at his daughter who was still wiping sleep away from her eyes and yawning like she was his last supper. Emma flashed back to what Regina had said before she left. That she didn’t like the way he looked at her. Right now Emma knew exactly what she meant.

“Father, have you found my Mother yet?”

The King stared at her a moment longer. Emma wished she could somehow get her to understand she needed to run. But Snow was instead looking up at her Father expectantly awaiting an answer.

Emma looked around for a weapon of some sort. She stuck her face out the door and saw guards posted around. She began banging on the walls and screaming trying to get their attention. They didn’t so much as blink hard. She sighed and went back into the room praying that she was wrong about the vibes she was picking up from the man.

He now had Snow seated on his lap. One of his hands was rubbing up and down her back where it would pause as it came to the curve of her hip. Then up and down again. The other was caressing her thigh. “Snow, you’re a big girl now. You no longer need a Mother,” before she could protest the King held up a hand to silence her. “Mother left us. You and I. And that’s fine. Now it’s time for you to take over your Mother’s duties. It’s time you became Queen. You would like to do that wouldn’t you?” His hand came up and traced its way down her cheek and jaw. He turned her face closer to his.

Snow began squirming trying to get out of his arms. But he had a tight hold on her. He threw her back against the bed.

Snow tried to scramble away. “Father, please. I just want Mother,” she whimpered.

“You’re the Queen now. Queens don’t need their Mother’s. It’s better this way,” Emma watched in horror as Leopold tossed away his sleep shirt.

Snow grew even paler than she already was if that was possible. She stood and made a run for the door. She opened it and screamed, “help! Help me!”

The guards outside stared at her with fear and shock etched across their faces. They looked back and forth between Snow trying to get away and their King completely nude and sipping at his wine.

“Close the door and go away,” the King bellowed. Emma cursed them as they followed his orders. They pushed Snow back inside the room and quickly shut it. “Snow!” he yelled. “Get over here and do as your Father says.”

Emma walked into the bathroom. She began to yell for Rumple. She screamed his name over and over and didn’t stop. She put her hands over her ears and willed herself away while screaming for Rumple to save the two of them.

Not when she heard the cries from the next room. Not when she heard the moans and grunts and the cries of pain from her Mother. Not when she heard Leopold telling her it would hurt less if she didn’t fight him. There were sobs then a scream and then more sobbing as she heard the bedsprings making a rhythmic noise. And finally, with a loud grunt from Leopold, it was over.

When he’d finished with Regina he’d stumbled back into his own rooms. Now with his daughter he instead passed out beside her.

Snow continued to cry softly throughout the night.

“You rang?” Rumple appeared with his usual flourish.

“You imp!” Emma strode towards him with her fists clenched. “You knew about this didn’t you?!?? DIDN’T YOU!!!!?!?”

Rumple merely blinked slowly. “Exactly what this are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Regina resetting the timeline. And then taking off. And leaving Snow here with - ,” Emma remembered Regina wanting to take Snow with her but she had pulled out every threat to ensure that didn’t happen. She thought that Snow and Regina hated one another. But the heartache she’d watched Snow experience the last few nights left no room for doubt. Whatever made them hate one another had to have happened later. But right now the two of them definitely shared some kind of love. It wasn’t the way she’d seem Regina look or try to give affection to Henry. But it was something. And that something was better than this right now.

Emma was seething, “Make it right. Make it right, right damned now you imp. Or so help me I’ll -.”

Rumple giggled. “Oh, sorry. Being threatened by an ant is quite hilarious. Go on dearie. You were saying,” Rumple flashed her his palm to let her know that she had the floor.

“I’m the Savior. I - .”

Again, Rumple cut her off. “Were,” at her look of confusion he rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hip. “You were the savior. You were a child of true love. Now that the timeline has reset and Regina has made different choices you are no more.”

“Then why am I still here? Am I cursed?”

“Oh no, dearie. It takes a lot more than this to curse someone. No, you’ve merely been temporarily relocated here so to speak. While the timeline resets. You will still be born. Just not to Prince Charming and Snow White. Now that your parents have consummated their relationship, it will only be a matter of time before your appearance,” Rumple gestured into the next room where Leopold was snoring away loudly while Snow was crying softly. Emma herself wanted to curl up and cry.

Rumple grasped a strand of Emma’s hair with one of his pointed sharp nails. She gasped aloud seeing that her blonde locks had now turned into raven curls. “You are no longer the daughter of true love. You are now the daughter of true hate,” the imp began a fit of maniacal giggling.

“You’ve got to stop this. You’ve got to do something!” she screeched. “Please,” her voice broke as the tears that had been threatening her began to roll over. “I’ll do anything.” Rumple merely looked bored. He began inspecting his long golden sharp nails. “Regina!” Rumple’s eyebrows raised practically to his hairline. “I’m a bounty hunter. I know where she’s going. I could find her and bring her back to you so that she could recast the curse.”

“You would trade her for your Mother?”

Emma swiped angrily at her eyes. “You’re damned right I would! She did this! She did it to all of us! I need to get to Henry and you still need to get to Neal. I can help. I can bring her here to you. No matter what it takes. I always get my perp.”

Rumple gave a large exaggerated sigh. “If only it were that easy. But Regina is no longer any use to me now. She’s chosen a different path. All that beautiful rage is just gone,” Rumple shook his head and pursed his lips. “Oh well.”

“But your curse. I could help - .”

Rumple waved her away dismissively. “My curse will be cast. There is a new Evil Queen. Regina was a powerhouse of rage but my new Queen has rage and hatred stewing inside of her. And she has been born tonight through blood and tears. She will soon emerge in all her glorious horror and then I will get exactly what I want,” the imp grinned causing him to look even creepier.

Emma couldn’t accept this. “Listen you imp,” she pulled him by his lapels up to her face. Rumple merely regarded her with humor in his eyes. “You have spent my entire life screwing with me. You had me thrown in a damn tree to become your damned Savior, to have to live out a hell of a life wandering alone. No one to ever care about me or for me until my son turned up at my door. Now I’m not letting you take any of that away from me. I will do whatever you want. But you will get me back to my family. Back to my son. And I will grab him and leave. You and Regina can play whatever sick games you want to after that. Just spare me my son and my family. Please,” Emma’s voice broke on the last word. “He’s your grandson too you know.”

Rumple waved his hand away, “I’ll have others.” He pulled himself out of Emma’s grasp. “You however - ,” Rumple threw back his head and laughed. “Let’s just say that isn’t the last you’ll see of Regina Mills.”

Rumple began to make his way toward the window. He sat on the ledge and Emma watched as he shot magic toward where she kept her phone in her pocket. And then into the mirror that hung in front of the vanity. “Call it a wedding present.” He waved, and then he was gone.

Emma’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. She gasped when she saw the battery on full. She flipped through the video and picture files. She nearly cried from relief of seeing photos of her son and family.

“Now you shall forever be reminded of that which you have lost. Thank you,” he cackled away.

Emma looked up glaring at him before she looked back into the mirror. In the picture she could see Regina dressing for the day. She was still wearing those ridiculous clothes that everyone here wore but it was easy to tell that Regina’s were expensive. And even for old time clothing they still looked really good on her.

She walked out of what appeared to be the bathroom into a room that she had been sharing with her Father. “You ready?”

A young sandy hair colored boy rose. He was no older than 6 or 7. He ran over to Regina with a huge smile on his face and grabbed ahold of her hand.

Emma’s breath hitched as she thought of Henry. She walked up to the mirror as Regina conversed with the boy and her Father Henry. She began to cry harder now. She began to beat her hands on the mirror, “You bitch! You fucking evil bitch! I swear I’m going to make you pay for this!”

She beat at the glass until her hand couldn’t take anymore. Then she slid down onto the floor wailing huge sobs that racked her body. She cried until there were no more tears. Then she slept.


	6. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence

**CHAPTER 6**

Emma stood close to the teenaged version of her Mother as she frowned over at the man she couldn’t believe was her grandfather.

Leopold had awakened from his drunken stupor only to turn and assault his daughter once again. Afterward he stumbled from the room.

Shortly after that a maid and some guards came in with buckets filled with water. They filled the bathtub and relit the fires that had died out. Then the guards left leaving the maid to handle Snow who was lying in the bed crying hysterically.

“You must get up, your Highness. The King orders it so,” she said as she forced Snow to get up despite her cries.

“I don’t care! I hate him!”

The maid looked around nervously. She reached out and tentatively wiped away Snow’s tears. “I understand miss. But things have changed. And so has he. I think it’s best not to test him miss,” she gently dragged Snow into the bathroom.

She helped her out of her torn and bloodstained nightgown and into the bath. Then she helped her get dressed in a big long dress with a lot of ruffles. She ran a brush through Snow’s thick curls and pulled it back with some combs.

Just as she’d finished a knock sounded at the door. A guard stuck his head in. “Your Majesty requests the Princess’s presence outside.”

Snow cried and protested but the maid helped her on with her coat and gloves anyway. She’d just managed to get them on when more guards came in for Snow. They gathered Snow between them. The maid walked behind them as they made their way outside.

They made their way to a platform that held 3 men in stockades. Leopold was strutting from end to end as a crowd gathered underneath them.

Snow was helped upon the platform. Emma’s heart clenched seeing the little color there was on her Mother’s face fade away. Snow White swayed on her feet as she was shown to a place at the end of the platform.

Emma was so thoroughly focused on her Mother that she almost missed the block of wood being placed upon the platform. Her stomach clenched as she saw the ax sticking out and realized what was about to happen.

“My good people. As you all know I am a benevolent King. I stand by my people and for my people always. But two nights ago the Queen escaped. And these men who were tasked with watching over her did nothing to stop it,” Leopold gestured at the 3 men.

Emma realized they must’ve been the guards who were on duty the night that Regina left. The men were busy crying as were a large number of the crowd. Snow just looked sicker.

“Allowing the Queen to go unprotected is the same as raising a hand against the crown. For this, they will face the ultimate penalty. So that everyone from this day forward will know that their duty to this kingdom shall be taken with the utmost seriousness.”

Emma blanched as the first man was taken from the stockades and forced to kneel. He looked barely older than Henry. He was little more than a child. She’d be surprised if he was even 15 years old.

The lad cried as Leopold stepped back and the executioner stepped onto the platform. “Please Your Majesty. I am sorry. We did no wrong. Have mercy on us.”

Leopold waved him away impatiently as a guard tripped him and cracked him over the head with the end of his sword. He fell heavily forward as cries of mercy were chanted throughout the crowd. The executioner looked at the King who nodded his consent. With one swift blow the lads head fell into the bucket below the platform.

Snow tried to leave but she was held firmly in place by her Father. He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to watch as the two other boys quickly followed the first. She coughed and clutched at her stomach but managed to not become sick. Emma however couldn’t say the same. She bent over heaving and coughing but nothing came up. She sat down winded on the end of the platform as she tried to get her stomach to sto churning and her head to stop spinning.

The crowd was still obviously upset as the King stepped in the middle of the platform and addressed them again. “Now that the punishment has been delivered let the message ring loud and clear. Princess Snow will now become the new Queen. From here on out she will be known as Queen Snow the benevolent. And if anything shall befall her all will pay the price.”

Leopold finished his speech and walked away. Snow fainted on the spot.

RQ

Regina, her father, and Gizmo all sat up front of the carriage as her Father drove. Regina wanted to miss nothing. She realized she had actually only seen small parts of the world. She grimaced, the same as back home. She’d done a little sightseeing when she first got there but otherwise she’d stayed trapped in that one little hole that was Storybrooke. She wished she’d had the courage to get out sooner.

Gizmo regaled them with his angelic voice while they continued riding. When it became late, they’d stop at an inn for the night. Her father would stable the horses and they would spend a little time exploring whatever town they were in before turning in for the night.

It took them almost 3 weeks of traveling to reach King Xavier’s Kingdom. Her Father had to stop the carriage and pull over as he gathered himself. As he cried he told Regina he thought he’d never see this place again. Regina was glad she was able to give this to her Dad.

They began to make their way to the castle. At the gate leading in, Henry explained to an obviously new and perplexed guard that he was here to see his Father. He explained being the youngest son and that he had been away for a long time but was now returning with his daughter and her son. Gizmo smiled up at Regina when he said that part. She smiled back at him and rubbed her hand along his shoulderblades.

They were shown into the castle’s great drawing room. Henry paced nervously until the door from the gardens opened. “Enrique,” a man older and paunchier than her Father held out his arms. The resemblance was obvious so Regina figured he was one of the brothers. Henry ran into them as if he was a young boy. They kissed each other upon both cheeks and hugged each other closely.

When they pulled back his brother patted his belly, “You’ve gotten soft there old man.”

Henry laughs and waved goodheartedly at his older brother. He patted his belly in turn, “So have you older man.”

The two share a laugh before turning to Regina and Gizmo. “What a beautiful daughter. I heard that she had gotten married.”

Regina relied on her years of training from her Mother and as Mayor to force herself to step up and hold out her hand to the man. “Yes well, be careful of what you hear. Not all rumors are true, Mr - ?”

The man looked startled. “Mr? You my dear are family. If Enrique hadn’t kept you away so long you’d know that.” He grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her in. He kissed her on both cheeks. Regina’s cheeks burned red as she wasn’t used to affection from just anyone. The man pointed to himself, “Soy tu Tio Fernando. I am the big brother to little Enrique here,” he threw his arm around his young brother and nuzzled his bald head.

Henry fought him off, “Yes well. I know it’s been a while. That’s why we came. I wanted to show mijita where I grew up.”

His brother looked offended, “Enrique my boy, this is always your home. And now it is the home to your beautiful daughter and her son - ?” Fernando looked at Regina curiously.

Regina thought quickly, “Jacob,” Regina supplied. Gizmo looked up at her puzzled. She smiled down at him, “But he likes being called Gizmo.”

Fernando seemed surprised but let it pass.

“Where is Papi?” Henry asked.

Fernando’s face became grave. He sighed, “Papi no esta bien. The doctors are expecting him to be gone anyday now. But Papi never was one to listen. They’ve been saying that for the past 2 weeks. Now I can see why. He has been waiting on you y tu hija to appear. This is why he’s been holding on. So that he can see our entire family one last time together.”

Fernando clapped his hands and a maid and a butler appeared. “Come, we shall have a large feast tonight with all the favorites.” He turned to her, “I want there to be tons of food and music. Tonight my family will feast.” The maid bowed and walked away. Fernando turned to the butler, “show my brother and his daughter and grandson to their rooms. Give them anything they need to make themselves comfortable. Esta noche nos fiesta. Con musica, comida, vino, y siempre muchas bailando.”

He turned to Regina and took her hand and kissed it, “This will also allow you a chance to meet your entire family. All of the Tias, Tios y primos that Henry has been hiding you away from.” His brow scrunched as he asked, “Enrique did teach you our language right?”

“Si,” Regina responded. “Papi siempre dijo que era muy importante para conocer nuestra historia. Siempre hemos hablado el lenguaje desde que era un bebé.”

Fernando raised his eyebrows and smiled obviously impressed, “Y tu Papi tenia razón.” He turned back to his Butler, “Now see them off to their rooms and make sure they are comfortable. I shall be by later so that you can spend some time with Papi. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled once he hears that his baby boy is home.” Fernando bowed slightly and walked away.

The family turned toward the Butler who began to lead them up to the 3rd story levels of the castle. He showed them to a set of rooms that were next door to one another. “Your things are being brought up as we speak. And I shall have a bath drawn for you all. Dinner is at 7 but I shall have the maid bring you up some tea in the meantime.”

They smiled their thanks and then he bowed and left.

Regina turned to her Father, “Is it like you remember?” He had told her bits and pieces about his home and growing up over the years. The stories were always filled with happy times and celebrations. She knew he had missed his home and family for a long time but under Cora’s hawk-eyes he had been too terrified to even bring up trying to come back for a visit.

Henry wiped at his eyes, “It is everything I remember and then some.”

A maid came up with 3 guards and began to fill the two bathtubs in the adjoining room. They lit the fires in the bathroom and the main rooms and told them if they needed anything else to just ring the bell. Regina thanked them and Henry made his excuses as he retired to his own room.

Regina turned to Gizmo. “I think it’s time for you to get all the dirt from the road washed off of you.” Gizmo had been trying out some confections that had been brought up along with the tea and his face fell. He wanted to protest but Regina raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head letting him know it was futile. He hung his head and followed her into the bathrooms.

After their bath Regina poured the two of them some tea. Then they laid down and had a little nap to get ready for the night’s festivities.


	7. Understanding Where We Stand

**CHAPTER 7**

Emma had taken to staying close by her Mom. She watched as Snow’s bubbly cheerfulness turned to a sour disposition. She spent her days hiding away from her Father. And her nights praying for Regina to come and save her. When she realized that prayer wasn’t going to work, she began to pray to the fairies to save her. Emma’s heart broke knowing that no one ever would.

She cursed herself for her stupidity in letting Snow catch her at the magic mirror. She had thought that only she could control it.  But one night she had been so caught up in watching Regina go happily about her life while she and her Mother were living in abject misery that she hadn't heard her when she came in the bathroom.  Snow had gasped and walked over to the mirror dazed.  "Mother?"  Then she beat on the glass, "Mother!  Mother!"  When she realized that wasn't going to work she just stood and stared at the scene playing out in front of her. 

She had no idea that Emma was there but she could clearly see that Regina was settling into a new life that didn’t involve her. Nor did she seem to have any plans of ever coming back. She had her father, a new child, and now a new family. And she seemed happier than Emma ever remembered her to be or knew it was possible for her to be.

Snow just cried out, “Mother? Why’d you leave me?” she’d sob. “Why’d you leave me with him?”

Emma cursed herself for not paying closer attention. She’d always prided herself on knowing when people were lying. She’d tell people it was her superpower just to throw them off their game. And they’d usually fall for it.

But she’d never really thought about Snow and Regina. She just accepted Henry’s side of the story. Regina was evil. And she should be taken down. The end.

But that wasn’t it at all. Emma didn’t know her Mother well but she knew the pain she was carrying over Regina was real. She couldn’t have made that up. Emma remembered what it was like to miss her Mother.  
And Emma recalled Regina looking back at the house repeatedly. Her concern for Snow had been real. As real as her concern for Henry had been when she thought he was lost or that he was going to die after eating the turnover. Things really just weren’t as black and White as Henry had insisted they were.

And she hadn’t cared less. She’d just wanted her son. She never thought she’d have the opportunity to be in his life at this time. When he found her and said he needed her she didn’t care who stood in the way. She was going to mow them down to give her son what he wanted.

And now they were here. And her son was no more. Her heart still clenched and she still had crying jags over that one. It was even hard for her to watch old pics and videos of him on her phone.  Not thinking about him was easier.  He was gone. She had taken him from Regina and Regina had taken him back permanently from her.

She kept going over everything wondering what she could’ve done differently that would have made Regina stay. But as she watched her getting on with her life through the mirror, she knew the answer was nothing. Had she walked away and left Henry alone with Regina then their lives would’ve went on just fine. Henry was never in any danger from her. But Emma wouldn’t be a part of their lives. That was what Regina wanted. And if it would get them back home to a time and place that Henry still existed Emma would give that back to her. She’d leave just to keep the peace between them. Because at least then the possibility of Henry being in her life later on down the line would be there. Regina couldn’t keep them apart forever. And if she had to wait 7 more years until Henry was an adult then that would be fine. At least he’d still be alive.

This was worse. She didn’t even know how he’d met his end. Did they go to bed and just cease to be? Did they know their lives were ending? Was he alone in the end?

She shook her head to clear them of these morbid thoughts. She could hear Leopold grunting away in the bedroom while his young daughter continued crying underneath his bulk. How in the hell could someone call themselves a man and do that to any female? Let alone their own child.

She guessed Regina hadn’t fared much better underneath him. Not if what she saw the night they got here was any indication. Regina was right to kill him the first time around. She just wished she’d brought them back to a time when he was already dead.

Snow was slipping away. She no longer fought or hid. She just became paler and quieter as the days passed. Emma racked her brains trying to find ways to help. But short of offering Rumplestiltskin the blood of her first born child she didn’t know what she could do.

She was non-corporeal in this reality. She couldn’t even move anything. She hadn’t eaten, bathed, or gone to the bathroom in the time she’d been there. She was still wearing the same jeans and sweater with her boots that she’d come here in. She did sleep though. Or rather space out for a while. She wasn’t completely sure it was sleep.

The only thing she knew for sure was that she had to get out of here. And she had to save her Mother. She ran her hands through the unruly dark curls. She hated them. She looked in the mirror and saw her grandfather staring back at her.  She had never seen a picture of him before so she knew she looked alot like Snow but she'd never realized how much she'd taken after him before.  She really wanted to make a salon appointment to bring back her golden locks.

In the meantime she’d have to settle for what she had. Spying on Regina, looking for cracks in her armor with the hopes that maybe she could send them back if Emma could just make the right plea to her. For now, that would have to do.

RQ

For the first time, in a long time, Regina was enjoying herself. The feeling was so foreign to her she was a little afraid to embrace it. Normally she’d keep walls that she’d spent years crafting sky high. But she pushed the doubts aside and grabbed ahold of the happiness instead.

True to his word, Fernando had organized a huge welcome home party for her and her father. Regina had watched on happily as her father soaked it up. She’d never even seen him intoxicated before that night. Watching him throw his coat aside and join in the dancing had filled her heart with so much joy she thought she’d burst.

The impromptu fiesta was a huge success. The wine flowed freely, the dancing and music never stopped, and the company was exactly what they’d been craving for so long. Family.

She hadn’t even known she’d had so many uncles, aunts, and cousins. And they all treated her, her father, and Gizmo as if they were one of theirs.

Regina had always wanted a big family. She had thought that she and Daniel would have lots of children. But that had been taken away by her Mother’s cruel red tipped fingers.  She had been through so much since then. She was definitely not that naïve little girl anymore. She was done groveling for love and affection from people who didn’t want to give it. She’d left that life behind in Storybrooke. There was no going back. And she couldn’t have been happier about that.

She still missed Henry from time to time. But she had been dealing with his anger and detachment for well over a year now. That kinda took the shine off of their relationship. She was done with that. Gizmo clung to her like a second skin. And she decided to embrace that instead.

She had to stop Gizmo from eating everything in sight. He seemed afraid that the food was going to disappear and hellbent on getting his fill before that happened. She knew she needed to get his mind on something else. He was going to end up making himself sick if she didn’t. Instead she pulled him along with her as random family members walked up to introduce themselves. They were delighted to meet them and everyone cooed over Gizmo who after some cajoling gave them a little show of his singing talents. Everyone was silent for a while after the song ended. He’d looked around shyly for a second before the clapping started. Then he ran into Regina’s arms and half buried his face into her waist.

After Gizmo fell asleep she carried him upstairs to their room. She had just lain him down and undressed him when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She knew instantly who it was. She turned slowly to face him. She put her hands on her waist and stared at him coldly. “You’re not welcome here. Leave.”

“Relax dearie. I merely came to tip my hat to you,” Rumple made a big show of bowing down to her while his golden skin glistened in the streaming moonlight. “Well played.”

Regina smiled slowly at him, “Didn’t see it coming did you?”

His eyes hardened for a moment before he let out one of is incessant cackles. “No matter,” he waved his hand dismissively in the air. “We will still all get what we deserve.”

Regina smirked. It was as close to a yes as she was going to get with the imp. She slowly walked over to him, hips swaying as she drew nearer. “Except we no longer play by your rules.”

Regina had added her escape clause without Rumple’s knowledge. She had kept it hidden from him knowing that he would try and find a way to pervert it if he could.

Rumple didn’t like being played with. He preferred being the predator. But he had nothing more to say. His second prize pupil had just surpassed him in a way he never saw coming. “You’re still not Cora,” he said then cackled as Regina looked offended before covering it with what had come to be known as her Mayoral mask. “But I have to say thank you. With the help of your little stowaway I will still get my curse. And we shall see one another again,” Rumple inclined his head then disappeared.

Regina immediately began to conjure up every protection spell she could remember. She placed them around her father, herself, Gizmo, the castle, and the people within.

She had meant to just put Gizmo to bed and go back to the party.  But she couldn't leave him now.  When she was done with the protection spells she sat and stared down at his sleeping face. He frowned in his sleep. And she had witnessed his nightmares. She had no idea how long he’d spent on the streets but it was no place for anyone to be. They hadn’t yet discussed his backstory but they had time.

For now, she lightly kissed his head while shushing him. “It’s okay. I’m here. And you’re safe,” she whispered softly in his ear as she stroked his soft hair.

His frown instantly relaxed.  He smiled a little in his sleep. And she sent up a little prayer that he continue to do so. It had only been a few days but she already knew. This child was hers. And she’d never allow anything to hurt him.

Rumples words played in her mind. The stowaway he’d mentioned could be none other than Emma. The blasted woman had destroyed her life back home and was even now trying to destroy her life here. But Regina had once been the Evil Queen. She’d already walked through hell and back. And if Emma Swan thought for a second she was going to take the happiness she was finding here away from her she had a lot to learn. This wasn’t Storybrooke. And she’d find that out soon enough.


	8. Embracing Life

**CHAPTER 8**

Regina was having the time of her life. She’d found her place in this new world. And she was loving it.

Life was so very different than it had been before. She was starting to slowly realize that the abuse she’d suffered at the hands of her Mother, then Leopold, and even eventually by her own son wasn’t how things should be. As miserable as she had been before she had become 10 times happier now that she’d let go of the past and moved forward onto accepting life.

Gizmo added so much joy and happiness to her life. She had thought that this feeling was one she’d never have again. When she’d left home it hadn’t even occurred to her that she could become a Mother again. Now she didn’t know how she’d lived so long without him. He fit so easily into her life it was like he was born to become her son.

She’d learned that he did talk but he preferred not to. As angelic as his singing voice was his speaking voice came out garbled. It made him shy about speaking in front of others. So they developed a pantomime between them so that they could communicate. She helped him with speech therapy, Spanish, and sign language as much as she could but he was still too shy to use any of it in front of others. For now though keeping him supplied with pencil and paper went a long way.

And it wasn’t just her heart he’d worked his way into. Her father doted on the boy and her newfound extended family accepted them all as they came. Gizmo was officially her son in every way as far as everyone was concerned.

She’d asked him details about his life but he only seemed to get upset by all of it. She didn’t want to press him too hard but she hoped she was doing the right thing by taking him in and prayed that it wouldn’t end up as another Henry situation.

Her Father was happier than she’d ever seen him. Although his own father had passed away shortly after they had come home, he’d told Regina he was at least glad that he’d been able to say goodbye and spend some time with him in the end. He’d thanked her repeatedly for the gift she’d given him of his homeland.

Professionally her life was excellent. Fernando was the brother who’d ascended to the throne. And he and Regina had grown extremely close. She was basically his right hand. He’d even invited her to sit upon his council.

He’d given them all their own space in the castle. Regina even had her own private garden on the grounds. She’d replanted her apple tree and she, Gizmo, and her father would often take walks there in the late afternoons when the sun was low in the sky. Her father would either play with Gizmo while she tended to her tree or Gizmo would regale them with a song while they spent time lazing away with the cool winds blowing over them.

It was on these walks that Regina had made many important discoveries about their Kingdom. They were walking along when she noticed the fruit that had fallen from the trees and nearby bushes. She’d stood stunned unable to believe her eyes. When her Father asked her what was wrong she’d burst out in tears and laughter. She’d shown him the fruit and told him that it would change all of their lives.

Her father had looked at her nervously afraid she’d lost her mind. He’d explained that this was a useless fruit that just happened to grow wildly throughout the kingdom. But Regina had quickly gathered as much of the fruit as she could before making her way back to the kitchens. She’d set about getting to work cultivating the fruit. Once she had the seeds hulled, dried, crushed, and refined she’d spent the next day cooking up a storm. She presented her creations at dinner to the entire family.

They’d all been amazed at these things she referred to as chocolate and coffee. Fernando had immediately insisted that cacao trees and coffee bushes be planted all across the kingdom. People traveled far and wide to try these new delicacies. Trade between the kingdoms boomed which brought wealth and goodwill in some and jealousy in others. But with the new incomes rolling in the kingdom had been able to increase their armies multiple times over.

She’d been tidying up her things when her phone had fallen out of her purse. Gizmo had picked it up and she’d let him fiddle around with it some. After a while she’d taken it from him and showed him how it worked. Gizmo had been amazed at the music he’d heard flow through and asked her for more and more. And being a doting Mother she’d obliged him.

At first she’d tried to keep that part secret. But eventually talk had started going around the castle and she’d had no choice but to explain the gadgetry to her family. She knew from the looks on their faces that they thought the time travel elements of her story fantastical. But they couldn’t deny the strange things that she’d allowed them all to experience were nothing short of amazing.

She’d brought 3 laptops with her, a camcorder, a digital camera, and a couple of tablets plus all the accessories they needed to run. She’d loaded them all up with everything she knew would help advance her in the Enchanted Forest. Things like movies and music and even old home videos. She had her phone and an ipod with her. She’d enchanted it all before leaving home so that it didn’t need electricity to run. She showed them the basics of the devices and they’d been floored.

Fernando had gotten her specialists in different fields to help try and reproduce many of the astonishing things she’d shown them. She worked with carpenters, doctors, woodworkers, miners, plumbers, and basic tinkerers to help bring their kingdom closer to the 22nd century than anyone had ever gotten before.

As of now there were men working on installing plumbing in the castle. She’d been able to help come up with plans to rig up a cooling system and now there were fans inside all of the rooms of the castle.

She still worried about Rumplestiltskin. She knew he was still skulking around and not to let her guard down under any circumstances. She kept her Father and son close to her at all times. And she trusted her Tio Fernando’s sworn public allegiance to her and her family.

For the first time in her life she was happy. And she allowed herself to embrace it and just be without reservation.

CF

Emma grimaced as she heard her Mother getting sick behind her.

She watched in a detached fashion as Snow rose from the toilet and began to clean herself up.

Emma had seen the signs and knew exactly what they meant. Snow was thicker around the middle and sick almost always. And it wasn’t just from stress. Snow was obviously pregnant. And Emma’s dark hair was a result of her new parentage.

She wasn’t sure how to feel about this turn of events. On the one hand it was horrifying. But on the other hand the baby was obviously her. Of course she hadn’t wanted any of this anymore than she’d wanted to be thrown out into a world alone to become the Savior. But what could she do? Was she supposed to try and help her mother get rid of herself?

Her phantom status afforded her little to no recompense. She no longer had any of the usual human needs. She wore the same tight skinny jeans and sweater along with knee high boots that she’d been wearing the night she’d entered Regina’s crypt. She could hold or carry nothing. She was able to slide through doors but there really wasn’t much that interested her outside. So she occupied herself with watching Regina.

She spent hours mesmerized by the woman. In another life, under different circumstances she would even have gone so far as to say she was in awe of her.

Regina had obviously prepared for this for a long time. Even though in her father’s Kingdom she was nothing more than another princess she was still basically running the show. And Emma was envious.

She envied the fact that Regina could move on from Henry so quickly. Emma herself could only get through the days by forcing herself not to think about him. It was the only thing that held her together. Because if she looked at the photos and videos of him on her phone, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep herself from falling into madness.

This was worse than when she’d given him up. At that time she knew she was doing what was best for him and she could sit for hours imagining the perfect family and perfect life that her son would obviously have. But she hadn’t asked for this. This like most things in her life was a nightmare that had been thrust upon her by people who didn’t have to suffer her pain.

She was watching Regina and trying to control the rush of emotions that flooded through her when she heard the voice she would never forget. It still sent chills throughout her spine despite the fact that she was obviously a ghost of some sort and couldn’t be hurt. The hairs on the back of her neck literally stood up straight. A chill ran through her core as goosebumps broke out on her body.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my daughter’s private chambers?!??!”


	9. Back to Good

**CHAPTER 9**

The hair on the back of Emma's neck rose. As she turned a part of her mind was preoccupied with how a ghost could still feel fear but the other part was preparing for what was sure to be a fight with a woman who'd already tried ripping her heart out multiple times over.

"You can see me?" she asked incredulously. She flinched as her voice came out thick and gravely from nonuse. The only reason it got any usage at all was because she'd started talking to and answering herself. Well, even more than usual that is.

Cora scoffed, "Of course I can see you. You're standing right in front of me. Now who are you and where is my daughter?"

Emma's mind was awhirl. The one thing she knew for sure was that Cora couldn't be trusted. And yet she was the first and only person besides Regina who was able to see and hear her.

She knew she was dangerous. This woman scared even Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One himself. Had Regina not stepped in and stepped up Cora would've risen as the new Dark One and enslaved them all. That wasn't even up for questioning.

And yet this was a different time and place. In this world, they hadn't yet met. She eyed Cora searching her up and down for weaknesses.

Regina had been able to defeat her Mother after digging deep for the courage to face her. But she was no Regina. Though her magic was supposed to be immense, she'd never actually had proof of that. Truthfully she felt like a fraud everytime someone, namely Henry or her parents, insisted on calling her the Savior.

Regina had punched a hole through time and space and pulled an entire village into another world. There was no way to quantify that. It was nothing short of absolutely incredible.

Emma had broken a curse without really even knowing how. And for that she was the Savior? She had only kissed her child. Something that Mothers were supposed to do. Something that they did around the world. And for that she was exalted. And Regina had been shunned and was basically turned into a pariah in their town. Deep down Emma really couldn't blame her for this. Even though she was definitely culpable.

Cora's eyes moved past Emma who continued to just stand there staring to the mirror. "What is this?" she asked as she walked forward. She pushed Emma unceremoniously out of the way.

"Oww," Emma hissed as she hit the wall. "Excuse you!"

Cora completely ignored her. Emma continued searching for some way in which she could possibly use this situation to her advantage while Cora stood spellbound in front of the mirror.

She watched as Regina played with her new son. She was chasing him around her new garden underneath where she'd replanted that damned apple tree. The one that appeared to be a replica of the one she had in Storybrooke. Her face was aglow and there was no mistaking the undisguised joy.

Cora's fingers clenched around the wash basin as she continued to watch her disobedient daughter playing joyfully. She hissed and sneered as Henry came into view. Cora caught him smiling and wanted to smash his face in. How dare he be happy after his Father had humiliated her by making her jump through hoops – or in her case spin him rooms full of hay into gold- all for the honor of marrying his lowliest son. The one who never had a shot in hell of being a King.

"How did this happen?" she growled to the obviously feeble-minded peasant who was so completely untrained she didn't know that she should be bowing to the Queen's Mother.

Emma sighed. "It's a long story."

Cora turned on her with venom in her eyes, "I placed a spell on this place forbidding that ungrateful brat from ever leaving this place. How in the hell did she get out of here?!"

This Emma did have an answer ready for, "Rumple - ," she started to say before she was cut off.

Cora had moved forward quickly and pressed her hand upon her mouth, "you impudent girl. Don't you know never to say his name?"

Emma swatted her hand from her mouth, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. But I'm not the one who's afraid of him."

Cora looked like she was ready to spit bolts at her. Then her body relaxed. An amused expression crossed her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you called girl?"

Emma huffed, "I'm not a girl. I'm your grandson's Mother. And my name is Emma."

Cora's head reared back, "Grandson's Mother? I only have a daughter. And my daughter does not lay with women so you're obviously a liar. My daughter would never lie with a woman. I taught her exactly how to please a man."

Emma was sickened just hearing this, "what do you mean you taught your daughter how to please a man?!" she asked her voice taking on a shrill quality to it. She held up her hand to Cora while shaking her head, "You now what. I don't want to know. What I meant to say was Regina adopted my son," she retorted as she slapped her hand against her thigh and nodded.

Cora scoffed, "My daughter has no need to adopt someone else's child. She was born to be a Queen. And she comes from fertile stock."

Emma shook her head confounded at the dreadful woman, "I don't know anything about all of that." She'd already realized that there was no help forthcoming from this woman to fix her predicament. She was getting a headache just from being around her for this long.

Cora regarded her slowly up and down before turning up her nose at her, "Yes. I'm quite sure you don't know much about anything." Emma knew that look. It was one she'd gotten her entire life. One that let her know she had the wrong clothes or even worse clothes that didn't fit. The same way that she never fit into any of the homes she was forced into then quickly taken away from.

"Hey!" Emma huffed. She angrily crossed her arms over her chest again and glared at the offensive woman.

Cora narrowed her eyes and drummed the fingers of her right hand along her left arm, "How exactly did my daughter manage this? I invoked powerful magicks to make sure the ungrateful brat couldn't escape. She's not allowed outside of here without my permission. A spell like that doesn't just get broken easily."

Emma was shocked. She looked Cora up and down. She knew that Cora was dangerous and power hungry. But it had never occurred to her to connect Regina's fear of her Mother with deeds committed against her.

Emma snorted, "Where I come from your daughter defeated you," Emma informed her. "You're not that powerful."

Cora scoffed, "My daughter would never dare to raise a hand toward me. She may be a Queen. But I'm the Queen's Mother," she lifted her chin into the air while exuding an imposing figure. "You should be on your knees at my feet right now."

Emma snorted again and laughed, "Yeah. I don't know what you've been smoking lady but that's never going to happen."

Cora glanced behind her at the enchanted mirror. Her face hardening as she watched the joy across Regina and Henry's faces as they hugged one another. She had already recognized King Xavier's castle. The little sandy haired boy, Gizmo ran to them throwing his arms around their waists. Regina and Henry embraced him while planting kisses all over his face. They were happy.

Cora's hands clenched into fists as she leaned them against the wash counter. "That ungrateful brat. She never did appreciate anything I did for her. As for Henry, I see my mistake was allowing him to live."

Emma stared at the cruel woman. She saw only hate and venom across her face as she took in her daughter's happiness. Emma was still learning what having family was about. This was all foreign to her. But she knew no parent should look at their child that way.

She knew that look. It was the same look she'd seen in foster homes where children screamed in the night. Nightmares filled with blood and bruises. Handprints left against innocent skin.

Emma looked at Regina before her head swung back to her Mother, "You did this," she accused. "You didn't make her the Queen. You made her the Evil Queen," Emma's voice rose as her fists clenched at her sides. "It was you. Not my Mother. You did this. You're the reason for all of it!" Emma walked closer as Cora regarded her amusedly which only served to incense her more.

Emma was yelling now, "And I paid the price! Me! I lost everything," her voice broke as the tears thickened her throat. She swiped an annoying hand across her face at her tears. "I lost my son! I have nothing anymore! EVERYONE'S GONE!" she yelled.

Cora laughed out loud at Emma's pain.

Emma reared back with her fist. But Cora merely flicked her wrist – then disappeared in a red and black cloud.

RQ

During this time, Regina and her Father and son had retired to their rooms. Gizmo had gone down for a nap with her father.

Regina was in her room picking up after her boy. Her son was such a wild child. He hated wearing clothes and shoes. He wore the least amount he could get away with without causing scandal.

Still she smiled as she put them away. She would enjoy this second chance at Motherhood.

Suddenly there was a tingle throughout her and the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt magic crackle through the air. There was a plume of red and black before her Mtother appeared in front of her.

"Mother," she breathed with a trembling voice.

But Cora was not in the mood to be trifled with. "You wretched girl. You're nothing but an ungrateful brat who's deserved none of the sacrifices that have been made for you." Cora pulled back her hand and smacked Regina so hard she wobbled on her feet before dropping to her knees. "I gave you everything! And this is what you do! Leaving your king alone I should add."

Regina kept her head bent as she sat with her knees curled underneath her. She watched the red blood dripping from her nose mingle with the purple plush rug.

Cora was pacing back and forth, "I can fix this. I'll just have to erase everyone's memory. Maybe a curse. Rumple will know what to do to get my happy ending. Except maybe this time I'll be Queen." Cora nodded, "Yes. That was my mistake. I'll just dispense of Henry," Regina's head snapped up in shock. "Then I'll be a widow," Cora smiled as she continued to run through her new plan.

"Since you appreciate none of my hard sacrifices I'll give you what you want. I shall be Queen. You've done nothing but disgrace me my entire life. I did everything for you and this is how you thank me."

Regina heard none of her Mother's tirade. She sat on her knees with her head down-turned. Regina conjured up a box that held something special. She'd retrieved it as soon as she'd come to this land.

"I can't believe I wasted myself on you," Cora sneered. "Everything I ever did was all for and about you. And this is the thanks I get."

As Regina sat curled over on her knees, she poofed the box away while tightening her hand around the object that had lain inside of it.

Cora cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Regina the way she'd looked at her her entire life. Regina would never be good enough. Even when she did as her Mother ordered it still was never enough.

Cora took in her bowed head. She stepped forward, "And you sit there on the floor like - ."

Instantly Regina shot to her feet. She locked eyes with her Mother. She slammed her hand into her Mother's chest. She felt the heart pulsating beneath her hand as she slid her arm out.

She stood watching as a myriad of emotions flew over Cora's face.

Cora backed away clutching at her chest, "Re- Re-gina?" she asked somewhat timidly. Tears had begun to pool in her Mother's eyes. She walked up to her daughter and raised her hand as if she meant to stroke her hair but then pulled it back. "My baby," She crossed her arms over her chest as she backed away. Once she hit the wall she slid down to the floor. Body wracking sobs were shaking her entire frame as she stared up at her daughter.

Regina threw back her head as her eyes clouded with tears. For a minute her mother turned into a blob as her tears blinded her. But she blinked them away quickly.

"My God! What did I do?!" Cora screamed. "What did I do?!" her Mother's screams turned into wails.

Regina walked slowly to her Mother. She squatted beside her. She reached out a hand to her.

Cora grabbed her hands, "I'm sorry. I'm so so so so sorry. I'm so sorry," her Mother repeated as tears continue to flood down her face.

Regina sniffled, "I know. It's okay Mother. I forgive you. And we'll take care of you." She wrapped her arms lovingly around her Mother. "I've got you."

CF

From the other side of the mirror, Emma was crying just as hard as the two women. Her Mother hurried past her. Emma grimaced as she heard her stomach empty into the toilet again.

Emma pulled her hands through her hair. She let out a primal scream full of rage. She kept moving backward until she hit a wall. Then she banged her head repeatedly on it before she slid down the wall. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Her tears were now consuming her. Her body shuddered painfully under the weight of her sobs. She pulled her knees tight up to her chest and laid her forehead against them. She knew that once more without asking she had paid the price for all of this. Regina was the Evil Queen no more. But still she paid the price solely for the crime of being born to her Mother.


	10. Old Acquaintaces Make the Best of New Friends

**CHAPTER 10**

Regina stared at her reflection in the mirror.  If she didn’t know better she would say that the glint in her eyes meant that she was happy.  It had been so long since she’d last seen it that she was a little afraid of it. She had thought that carrying misery and guilt around with her would always be a burden to her mind and body.  But by giving up her quest for vengeance, she’d gotten everything she’d ever wanted.  Her burdens had now been lifted.

She’d been blessed with a beautiful son.  Everyday there was something more to delight her about Gizmo.  He was funny, warm, affectionate, kind, and compassionate.  He was also a little wild.  He still hadn’t gotten used to being fully clothed all the time.  He still preferred to go around barefoot as much as possible.  But those quirks only made her love him more. 

He’d adjusted to life with her and her family well.  It had amazed her at how fast she’d gotten attached to him.  She was still sometimes fearful of rejection from him.  But when she looked into his eyes that sparkled with mischief and intelligence she’d remind herself that the Evil Queen never existed here.  And that she was worthy of the love that she gave freely being returned to her in kind. 

She’d missed being a Mother to a receptive child. Henry had been using her as a punching bag for the past year and she could barely remember life before his storybook.  But she was definitely embracing life after it. 

She still sometimes felt a small pang over the loss of Henry.  But she’d instantly remind herself that Henry wasn’t the boy she’d raised.  He’d turned into someone that she honestly didn’t even like.  She had spent the past year making peace with the fact that he was gone.  She mourned him as any grieving parent would a child they’d lost.  But her life had moved on.  And that chapter of her life was over with forever. 

Still their situation was a unique one and it left her with an odd feeling.  She knew he wasn’t dead.  Technically he’d just never existed.  But it was more than that.  It was more an understanding that she had released him.  She’d freed him to go forward with the life he wanted while she was free to pursue the happiness that had eluded her for so long.

Everything here felt different than it had before.  When she’d taken her Father’s life to cast the curse, she’d spent the years following that forever weighed down by guilt, torment, and anguish.  She’d murdered her own father for a chance at happiness that never really came.  Her Henry had taught her to open her herself up to love again.  But then he’d thrown everything she’d offered him back into her face as he embraced his ‘real family’.

In return for releasing him she’d gotten her own Father back.  And he roared with laughter when she’d told him the story of casting the curse and then taking it back.  He seemed to believe it was just a bad dream or maybe the result of bad mead she’d drank.  She’d insisted that every word she’d said was true but he refused to hear it. His daughter didn’t have a drop of evil in her.

Her relationship with Mother was also coming along well.  In the beginning it had been difficult.  Cora had been inconsolable as the truth of her deeds had washed over her. Now that she had her heart she couldn’t deny the grief and suffering she’d caused to her own family.  It had almost driven her to madness again. 

But Regina had taken care of her.  Everyday she made sure her Mother was washed, fed, and clothed.  And her work paid off.  Little by little her Mother had slowly begun to heal.  She still apologized profusely.  But Regina could see the gratitude that washed over her as she too understood this was a new beginning for them all.  It was the love she saw reflected in her Mother’s eyes that let her finally begin to see the woman beneath the monster. 

She knew and trusted that her mother was genuinely sorry for everything she had done.  And Regina had honestly forgiven her.  That wasn’t to say that it vanquished all of the nightmares that were the sum total of her childhood and young adult experiences.  Childhood scars tended to run deepest and last the longest.  And they were only just now starting to heal.  She was trying to leave the past in the past and continue to move forward to embracing whatever the future had in store for her. 

Some days were harder than others.  But everyday was a chance.  A new opportunity to try again.

Her Mother walked into the room, “are you ready dear?”

Regina turned from the mirror and eyed her Mother in the beautiful blue silk dress that went down to the floor.  Her hair was done in a beautiful upswept hairstyle that ended in a knot at the side of her neck and Regina could see the happiness she was getting used to seeing in the mirror looking back at her in her Mother’s eyes, “almost Mother.” She smiled at her warmly through the mirror of her vanity.  She grabbed her necklace that would complete her outfit and began to fasten it around her neck.

“Let me dear,” Cora walked over to her daughter and took the ends of the necklace from her.  Regina gathered her hair and held it up so that her Mother could fasten it around her neck.  After it was fastened, Cora bent over and stared at their reflections side by side in the mirror, “You are truly beautiful my dear.”

Regina stared at herself.  She had never understood what the fuss was with her looks.  She knew she was attractive.  Her Mother had instilled in her practically since birth to always look your best.  And Daniel had made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world.  But she had never really given her looks too much thought herself.  As she truly studied herself in the mirror for the first time she actually felt as if her outsides matched her inside. 

She was happy and it showed.  There was a radiance about her that had never been there.  Even with Henry her eyes had always carried a heaviness to them.  She’d had to use a lot of under eye concealer to cover up the dark bags that resulted from sleepless nights and the torment of sweat covered nightmares that would haunt her.  Here she couldn’t even really remember the last time she’d had a nightmare.  The only stress she’d found here was being on the alert for the wild card Rumplestiltskin. 

Her mother had more experience with the imp and knew him better than her.  When she’d told her about the curse and how she’d reversed her Cora had worked with her daughter to strengthen the protection spells she’d put around the castle and grounds.  So far it had been working.  He still had as yet to make another surprise appearance.  Aside from that, their magics were reserved for entertainment purposes only.

She grinned at her Mother’s reflection in the mirror, “happiness will do that to you.  It’s taken years off of my appearance.”

Cora tilted her head to the side as she regarded her, “And are you?”  At the puzzled look on Regina’s face she elaborated, “happy I mean?”

Regina turned herself away from the mirror to face her Mother.  She grabbed ahold of her hands while holding her grin.  “Yes Mother.  I think I really am,” she nodded.

Cora kissed her daughter on her forehead, “Then that’s all that matters dear.”

There was a knock at the door and Henry popped his head into the room.  “Are you girls about ready?”

Cora straightened up and faced her husband, “Yes dear.”

Regina just sat back and watched in rapt delight.  This was the Enchanted Forest. There was no divorce here.  When you were married it was literally until death do us part. 

They didn’t share a room.  But they had begun courting one another. And Regina had been happy to see the other signs of the two of them becoming closer.  They danced more, laughed more, talked more, and lately were touching more.  Regina knew it was just a matter of time before hormones kicked in. 

Henry held his arms out to the two most important women in his life.  Cora and Regina each flanked him as he escorted him down the stairs and to yet another of King Fernando’s fiestas.  This one featured delicacies created by Regina from her new discoveries that she called coffee and cocoa beans. Before Regina had showed them how to harvest and refine the beans they had never been of any value to anyone.  Now they were the Kingdom to envy.  It had really put their Kingdom on the map as a place to be. 

Regina had spent the past couple of weeks tutoring the staff and teaching them to cook.  Along with some of the Kingdom’s delicacies that they were proud of, the menu for tonight included chili con chocolat, cakes, cookies, pastries, and candies of all kinds, espresso, lattes, and macchiato.  All kingdoms, except the White one, had been invited to enjoy the festivities and hopefully open the Xavier Kingdom up to more trade and commerce.  This could mean more wealth, more jobs, and more happiness to be shared within the kingdom.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they could see the party going in full swing.  As usual the decorations were elaborate and colorful, the wine flowed freely, and everyone was thrilled to share in the festivities.  Regina smiled as her Father asked his wife for a dance.

She was just looking over the dinner table when Gizmo walked by with an éclair in his hand.  He knew that he wasn’t allowed sweets without expressed permission from his Mom.  Regina narrowed her eyes at him but couldn’t find it in her to be upset when he wore a cream covered grin and his eyes twinkled up at her so.  She ruffled his hair and gave him a playful growl.  He laughed before leaning into her as she wound her arms around his shoulders. 

They were about to join the party when the door opened and the greeter’s voice rang out across the room, “From the Midas Kingdom, here are King Midas and his lovely daughter Abigail.”

Regina froze in midstep.  She turned back toward the door, “Kathryn?”  Like she did her old friend appeared younger but still wore the open friendliness that had managed to get past some of the walls that the former Evil Queen had erected over time as Mayor.

Abigail’s face showed her confusion, “Excuse me?”

Regina shook her head before offering up a smile.  “I’m sorry.  You just remind me so much of someone I used to know.”

“Well I hope that’s a good thing,” Abigail’s voice held a touch of laughter in it.

“A very good thing,” Regina smiled at her.  Abigail returned the smile as she continued, “I think you and I are going to be the best of friends.”

Abigail gave her a small laugh, “I think I’d like that.”

During their time in Storybrooke Regina had kept almost everyone at arms’ length.  She convinced herself that Henry was all that she needed.  She accepted Kathryn as something of an acquaintance because she didn’t get on her nerves the way some of the other town folk did.  But she had always held back from her even though Kathryn referred to them as best friends. 

With her past behind them, Regina was learning to embrace a new future and take things as they came.  But even she had to admit that their talks were something she had missed, “so will I,” she nodded.

CF

It was official.  Emma was in hell.

Her days were filled alternating keeping watch over her Mother and watching Regina in the mirror.  She had no need for sleeping or eating.  She wasn’t sure if she was a ghost from the future or what.  And she had no help to try and sort it out.  Sometimes she screamed in the guard’s faces just to remind herself she was alive and could.  Aside from the occasional outburst when the silence and being ignored became too much for her; she was usually in as much of a numbed fog as her Mother now appeared to be. 

Snow had begun to deteriorate mentally even as her body became rounder physically.  She was now fully showing.  Emma thought she looked like the kool aid man with her rounded midsection and her tiny arms and legs sticking out awkwardly around it. 

When she realized that she was pregnant Snow had begun to find ways of hurting herself.  Emma had been horrified watching the woman she’d come to know on so many different levels purposely trying to miscarry. She’d watched her throw herself down the stairs and even run into walls belly first.

To combat what he saw as her willfulness and force her into acquiescence King Leopold had decreed that a chambermaid and two guards would stay with Snow at all times.  Unfortunately for Snow this didn’t mean that he would actually stop assaulting her.  They had started sharing a bed as a married couple not long after the execution of the young boys.

She no longer cried for her Mother nor did she ask for help from the heavens.  She just slowly began to shut down over time.  She no longer fought her father in bed and the light that Emma had seen in her eyes when she looked at her had dimmed.  Snow White was losing it and Emma had no idea what this would mean for her in the longterm.

She had been busy watching Regina when she felt a strange crackle in the air.   Her skin began to itch and she felt herself practically clawing at her skin to make it stop.  Then a pop of color caught her eye. 

She turned her head toward the window and stood watch.  She finally leaned over and tried to find what it was that had caught her attention when she heard a cackle that made the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end. 

Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin was outside with her Mother.  She couldn’t hear the conversation or see precisely what they were doing but she knew this wasn’t going to be good for anyone. 

“Oh no,” she said softly to herself as tears began to form behind her eyes.


End file.
